totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyglądaj jak meduza
Chris : Siemano ludzie ! Dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli co nie ? Chef ''': I oby dłużej cię nie widzieli .. '''Chris : '''Nie psuj mi wstępu ! ''Odepchnął go z miejsca dla kapitana i Chef wypadł przez okno . '' '''Chris : No cóż .. prosiłem by nie psuł Mie wstępu. A ostatnio w Grecji Totalnej Porażki . Ah Corfu .. Wylądowaliśmy ostatkiem sił w Grecji , ale niestety mój dublem .. czy czymkolwiek on był zabrał moich zawodników i jedyne co pamiętam to , że z jego zawodnikami wykonałem parę zadań , po czym przyłapałem wredziola jak on chciał moim kosztem ukraść jakiś skarb z Grecji , ale nie ma nic za darmo ! Został złapany i na podwójnie dramatycznej ceremonii w której przegranymi była Drużyna Lwów pożegnała uciążliwą .. dziwną .. i w ogóle czemu ona zaszła tak wysoko ? No nieważne … Staci odpadła i tym razem poprowadzę porządnie to zadanie bo to jest moje show zwane Grecją Totalnej Porażki ! Nagle mewa uderzyła w szybę . '' '''Chris :' Patrz jak lecisz .. Muzyka : Sarbel Kafto Kalokairi Opening W tle leci muzyka , na plaży stoją wszyscy zawodnicy w strojach kąpielowych . przyscy w tym samym momencie zakładają okulary przeciwsłoneczne . po chwili nagle Chris zasypuje ich piaskiem . Śmieje się po czym Chef go wyrzuca i zasm przysupuje większą ilością piasku . Kamera unosie się w górę i przecina kolosa i pojawia się rozbłysk . Pod palmami siedzi Shen obejmujący Dawn , którzy baraszkują . Po chwili na jego ramieniu siada papuga , która zaczyna go atakować a on zaczyna sie szarpać . Kamera leci dalej gdzie Paolo siedzi w bufecie i opycha się jedzeniem ile wlezie . Po chwili przebrana w strój kelnerki staci podajem u sok . Zaczynają pic ze słomki , ale on przez słomkę miesza wymiociny z sokiem . Staci zaczyna się ksztusic . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie w ruinach świątyni na miecze toczą pojedynek Jo i Brick . Jo wygrywa , ale nagle uderza w nią dziwny głaz wystrzelony przez Camerona . Zaczyna on pośpiesznie uciekać . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Jessica razem z Dakotą tańczą w zwiebnych strojach . Nagle z parawanu wychodzi Valentina , która rzuca się na nie chciac by ją pokochały . Kamera leci na statek gdzie Sam siedzie na spadku do bani z wodą . Nagle w tarczę trafia piłka i wpada .Zoey się uśmiechai przeprasza . nagle podchodzi Mike, chce się zbliżyć , ale dziewczyna go ignoruje . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Xavier ma okazję wykonać egzekucję na pocwyconemu w pułapce Scotta , ale powstrzymuje się i ucieka w las . jego nóż podnosi Kelly , która się uśmiecha i go podnosi po czym chce się poznęcać . Kamera ląduje w niebo i pokazane zostają cmury z podobiznami wyeliminowanych uczesników orazzdjęcie kolosa . W sródku pochodzni stoją wszyscy zawiodnicy i machają . Oddala sie i pojawia się cąły wraz z napisem Grecja Totalnej Porażki . '' Statek ''Tym razem zawodnicy zamiast na starym statku płyną całkiem nowym , wygranym i zdobytym. Dzięki niemu mogą wciąż kontynuować podróż po Grecjii. '' Kabina I klasy Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Drużyna Gladiatorów , która wygrała zadanie rozkoszowała się wygraną w apartamencie na całkiem nowiutkim statku. '' '''Xavier :' Ahhh .. Zoey : Zadziwiasz mnie . Siedziała obok niego w jacuzzi. Xavier : 'Niby czym ? '''Zoey : '''Tym Ahh , to do ciebie nie pasuje po prostu. '''Xavier : '''Myślisz , że potrafię być tylko .. ''Nagle nie wiadomo skąd z jacuzzi wyciągnął nóż przed dziewczyną. '' '''Zoey : '''Przestań ten styl naprawdę ci jest nieznany. '''Xavier : '''On jest znany i mnie przerażasz. ''Przytulił się do noża. '''Zoey : '''No przecież jesteś na swój sposób uroczy. '''Xavier : '''Ja pożeram i niszczę co mi stanie na drodze. '''Zoey : '''Mhm .. ''Chlapnęła go małą falą wody , ona zrobił tak samo i spędzili na zabawie. Mike który był zawiedziony obserwował ich zabawę. '' '''Mike : '''Nah .. ''Siedział jak ostatnia sierota przy stole popijając sobie szejka z maszyny. '' '''Mike : Zoey .. Mike ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Kurczę .. ta sytuacja się komplikuje i ona złapała dziwnie przyjazny kontakt z tym satanistą. No i chyba moje kłamstwa w tym trochę pomogły. Tymczasem nieco dalej Anna Marie właśnie poprawiała swoje loki. Jo w tym czasie zacżeła pąpki , ale nagle padła gdy oberwała sprayem. '' '''Jo :' Zdziro ! Twoje miejsce jest za drzwiami. Anna Marie : '''Przestań mówić o sobie , nie dodawaj sobie uroku. '''Jo : '''A w zęby chcesz !? ''Złapała ją , ale nagle się wyślizgnęła a na palcach został jej bronzer. '' '''Jo : '''Eh .. co to za shit .. '''Anna Marie : Oj siostro przegięłaś .. Jo : '''Dawaj ! ''Rzuciła się na nią i zaczęły się tłuc. '' '''Anna Marie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Moja skóra i wygląd to świętość. Kosztuje mnie dziennie jakieś pięśdziesiąt dolarów , a to tylko w dni powszednie ! Kabina przegranych Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Tymczasem czworo przegranych z drużyny Lwów siedziało w jeszcze ciaśniejszej kabinie i starało jakoś się wytrzymać okropny smród. '' '''Paolo : '''Jeden paluszek .. ''Drapnął palcem rozdzierając kolejny paznokieć. '' ''Paolo : ''Drugi .. ''Wziął kawałki, powąchał i wziąl do buzi żując je ze smakiem. Pozostali patrzyli na to ze skrzywieniem , jakby mieli tak od narodzin. '' '''Kelly : Przestań do cholery to robić ! Żygać mi się chce jak to widzę ! Jessica : Mam podobnie .. Zasłoniła usta , zakrywając obrzydzenie. '' '''Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' No dobra .. Paolo jest w trzech słowa O chy dny ! Shen : Wiesz ja raczej w takich daniach nie jem. Paolo : '''O wolisz smaki podłości i goryczy ? '''Shen : '''Posłuchaj nie wiem co knujes ... ''Nagle Paolo przygniótł go do ściany. '' '''Paolo : Nie dzerże zepsutych zdrajców ! Miziałeś się z Dawn i zraniłeś ją z Kelly ? Z tym .. porostem ? Kelly : Pff .. bo się obrażę .. Nagle rzuciła mu się na plecy. '' '''Kelly : '''Ale odpiść sobie ! ''Zaczęła go tłuc , ale on się nie przejmował. '' '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' W planie było całkiem inaczej .. najwidoczniej cała drużyna mnie znienawidzi najwyżej. Shen : 'O czym ty .. ''Nagle chucnął mu ziewem i osłabł. '' '''Paolo : '''On podrywa każdego ! A że jej wywalenie Dawn było na rękę to teraz wyście ją naśladujecie i wywalacie jak ona wam każe ! '''Shen : '''Dawn ... '''Kelly : '''Nie słuchaj go .. ''Podszedła i go pocałowała. '''Kelly : '''Jest potwornie zazdrosny .. '''Shen : '''Nie.. ''Odepchnął ją i gdzieś uciekł. '' '''Kelly : '''Ty worze na nawóz przeszkodziłeś mi ! '''Jessica : Zgodzę się z nią , że nawóz ale ty jesteś równie śmierdzaca w środku. Kelly : 'Ucisz się botox ! '''Jessica : '''Nikt nie będzie mi obrażał mojej urody ! ''Nagle wkurzona na nią Kelly chwyciła za puder prosto w jej twarz i uciekła. '' '''Jessica : '''Też wychodzę ! Nie za nią , ale dlatego , że śmierdzi od ciebie i od twoich paznokci ! ''Nagle zaczął z kącika paznokcia wydrapywać kłaki po skarpeci i brud. '''Paolo : '''Podjem sobie dzisiaj ! Pokład widokowy Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''W międzyczasie Dakota leżała sobie w basenie na gumowym materacu. '' '''Dakota : Jak spokojnie .. można się ponapawać. Założyła sobie okulary. '' '''Dakota :' Wyluzować i płaszczyć się w blasku własnej chwały. Westchnęła i chwyciła za sok. '' '''Dakota : '''Uuu jaki mrożny. Uwielbiam pierwsżą klasę i ten widok ! ''Nagle napój jej wpadł prosto do basenu. '' '''Dakota : '''Służba ! ''Wołała , ale nikt nie przychodził. '' '''Dakota : '''No i gdzie są .. ''Nagle na pokład wpadł Shen , który musiał pobyć sam. '' '''Shen :' Zaraz .. kurczę .. mogli zrobić jakiś napis... Dakota : Podglądacz ! Szybko wpadła do wody i rzuciła w niego materacem. '' '''Dakota : '''Czekaj .. ty jesteś ? Shin ? '''Shen :' Shen .. prawie zdadłaś . Dakota : '''Czemu tyle chińczyków sprowadząją do show ! '''Shen : Mam meksykańskie imię. Dakota : '''Nie jestem pewna że chińskie. '''Shen : '''Mogę wyjsć zanim znowu mnie obrazisz ? '''Dakota : '''Pozwalam ! ''Wywrócił oczami i miał iść , ale nagle oberwał drzwiami i wpadł do basenu. '' '''Jessica : '''Do basenu ! '''Dakota : '''Tylko nie ty .. '''Jessica : Muszę z tobą pogadać. Nagle na powierzchnię wypłynął Shen. '' '''Shen : '''Chcesz mnie utopić !? '''Jessica : '''A on co tu !? '''Dakota :' Chcę wiedzieć co wy tutaj oboje chcecie !!!??? Jessica : '''Chcę zmienić drużynę ! '''Dakota : Co ? Jessica : '''To co słyszysz .. '''Dakota : '''Zamknij na klucz i pogadamy. Port w Patriai Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Chris wraz z Chefem czekali na zawodników w porcie. '' '''Chris : '''Wiesz co Chefie. będę im urządzał specjalnei jakąś pobudkę. Normalnie zacznę ich zwalać z statku ! '''Chef : Zwalać !? Spojrzał się nerwowo chwytając za tasak. '' '''Chris : '''Ta.. nieważne. ''Po chwili obie drużyny zeszły na brzeg. '' '''Chris :' A gdzie wasze blondzie i ten chińczyk ? Paolo : '''To nie chińczyk . ''Uleciał z niego jakiś żółty obłok i poleciał w stronę Kelly , która zaczęła się dusić. '' '''Kelly : Ja pieprzę .. nie mów .. Paolo : '''Haaa.. ''Dostała taką dawką , ze zemdlała. '' '''Anna Marie : '''Fu.. coś ci w ustach zdechło .. '''Jo : To prawdziwy zapach , nie znasz takiego. Nagle zdenerwowana psiknęla jej w twarz. '' '''Jo :' Nokaut ! .. Anna Marie : O to mi chodziło . Zaczęła poprawiać sobie fryzurę i rozganiać smród. '' '''Anna Marie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Z laską z Jersey nie zaczynaj ! My szybko wskakujemy do łóżek , ale szybciej pozbywamy sie wrogów. '''Chris : '''No więc .. Jeśli .. ''Nagle na mostku pojawiłą sie cała zagubiona trójka. Dakota : Już jestem ! Eleganckie spóżnienie przystaje gwiazdce. Jessica : '''Dobra .. idz. '''Xavier : '''Najazd .. to najazd ! '''Jessica : '''Co miałabym najeżdzać ? Nie ma nigdzie samochodu w pobliżu. '''Xavier : '''CO ? Zaczęła przez chwilę opowiadać historyjkę. '''Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Kiedyś jechałam samochodem na parkingu nocą i przez przypadek rozjechałam szopa. Był gruby i zrobił mu się płaski brzuszek. Powinien mi dziękować ! Nie musiał iść na liposukcję. '''Xavier : Sadystka ! Szybko się odsunął wyciągajac nóż. '' '''Xavier : '''Pokażę ci mój sa.. ''Nagle Zoey złapała go za ucho i odciągnęła na bok. '' '''Zoey : '''Mordowanie innych drużyn nie pozwoli nam wygrać. '''Xavier : '''Chciałem tylko zrobić nacięcię .. '''Dakota : '''Jesteś chirurgiem !? ''Nagle Chris zatrąbił , żeby przywołać zawodników do porządku. Wszyscy zatyknęli swoje uszy i szybko się normalnie ustawili. '' '''Chris : '''Jak ja lubię dżwięk piszczałki. No więc witajcie w Grecji ! ''Wszyscy wescthnęli nostalgicznie. '' '''Chris : '''Tak , to nowość ! ''Odkaszlnął i wziął jakiś papierek. '' '''Chris : '''No więc , jesteśmy w wiosce Patriai , gdzieś na Peloponezie. Konkretnei na północy. Tutaj w najbliższych dniach ma się odbyć pokaz mody. Pokaz który urządzicie wy ! ''Wskazała na zawodników i prawie wszystkei dziewczyny wpały w pisk. '' '''Chris : '''Powinienem skombinować jakieś nauszniki. '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Ohh moda ! Marzyłam o takim zadaniu ! I o Dilonie .. rany .. nie mogę się go z głowy pozbyć. Mike ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Będę mógł zaiponować Zoey ! Tak ! Pokażę jej moją wrażliwą stronę. '''Chris : '''Więc pierwsze zadanie jest dziecinnie łatwe. Na początek należy mieć modela oraz coś w co się ubierze. Wskazał na leżące niedaleko miasto. Chris : Dwaj modele są gdzieś tam w mieście i czekają aż ich znajdziecie. Musicie na wszelki wypadek zdobyć jakieś ciuchy oraz kosmetyki. Będziecie musieli wymyślić. '''Xavier : '''Większej tandety nie wymyśliliście .. '''Jo : '''Zgodzę się z nim .. '''Zoey : '''Przestańcie będzie fajnie. '''Anna Marie : '''Na prawdziwy pokaza waszej trójki nikt by nie wpuścił. '''Jessica : Kogo obchodzą wasze kłótnie !? Ruszmy po poszukiwania ! Nagle ona i za nia Dakota pobiegły w stronę wioski na poszukiwania modeli. '' '''Chris :' Eh.. nieważne. Ale jest zadanie dodatkowe. Poproszę o jednego chłopaka za nieco .. Zaczął sie głupio szczerzyć . '' '''Chris : '''Ciekawe zadanie. '''Paolo : '''Ja ! ''Nagle Kelly mu zasłoniła usta i zaczęła mówić. '' '''Kelly : '''Na pewno nie ! S.. ''Nagle pisła z bólu bo ją ugryzł. '' '''Paolo :' Mnie nie uciszysz ! Shen : '''Zostaw go .. skupmy się na ważniejszej rzeczy. ''Nagle się ocknęła i wpadła w jego ramiona. '' '''Kelly ; No zgoda jeśli prosisz. Razem z nią poszedł w stronę miasta. '' '''Chris : '''A od gladiatorów ? '''Mike : '''Ja chcę ! '''Zoey : '''O Mike naprawdę ? Jestem pod wrażeniem . ''Uśmiechnął się radośnie. '' '''Mike : '''Wszystko dla drużyny. '''Anna Marie :' Ale to ohydne . Ja spadam od was .. Poszła w stronę wioski. '' '''Zoey : '''Nie przejmuj się nią. Powodzenia Mike ! ''Pobiegła prosto za nią jak i potem reszta. '' '''Chris : '''Chyba zapomniałem o czymś powiedzieć .. ''Nagle z oddali było słychać jakiś wybuch. Mike : 'Na pewno nic im .. '''Chris : '''Spokojnie ! Z gorszych opresji wyjdą. Chefie , zaopiekuj się a ja polecę upewnić się , że rozstawili .. znaczy zabezpieczyli pułapki. ''Wziął plecak i szybko odleciał. Paolo i Mike zostali zabrania na jeden z mostów portowych. '' W drodze do miasta Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''W międzyczasie jak się okazało to Zoey wpadła w minę. '' '''Zoey : '''Bolało .. ''Ledwo co wstała. '''Xavier : Pomogę ci mimo tego , że przy tobie cierpię. Zoey : Jak na złego bardzo pomagasz. Xavier : Powiedzmy że to odpłata. Zoey : '''Przestań. Powiedz w końcu prawdę ! '''Xavier : NIE !!! Szybko obok nich przebiegła Jo. '' '''Jo :' Przestańcie się miziać i do roboty ! Blondynki mnie wyprzedziły ! Zoey : '''Wcale się nie miziamy ! Pomaga mi tylko. '''Kelly : '''Mnie też się to nie podoba ! ''Depnęła na mine odepchnęło ją i walnęła w Shena. '' '''Shen : Bolało .. Kelly : Mnie też .. Nagle ponownie przebiegła ale Anna Marie. '' '''Anna Marie : '''Buu ofiara ze wsi . Żenada , z takim psem sobie byś nawet nie poradziła. ''Pobiegła dalej. '' '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jestem miła ale nie znaczy że jestem ofiarą i to nic złego prawda ? To one są jakimiś dziwnymymi potworami ! ''Zoey siadła mu na barana iu zaczęli biec. Xavier : Ruszamy ! Zoey : 'Oby się udało ! ''Pobiegli razem w stronę miasta. '' Wybieg w porcie Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Chef usiadł przy biurku dla jury , jak i jakaś dziwna osoba. '''Paolo : '''Kto to !? ''Zaciekawiony podszedł sprawdzić , ale oberwał w twarz. '' '''Chef : '''Wy obsmarkańce ! Chcecie migać się od zadania . '''Mike : '''Ale .. '''Chef : '''Ja wam wymoczki dam ale ! ''Nerwowo spojrzał się na niego i zbliżał twarz , aż się zagiął. '' '''Mike : Chefie .. zaraz mi plecy pękną .. Chef : '''Nie jęcz ! ''Walnął go a ten upadł. '' '''Chef : '''Ty gruby ! Będziesz pierwszy ! '''Paolo : Ja ? Chef : Ja może mam zacząć !? Paolo : 'No jeśli zasugertowałeś to .. ''Nagle między nogami przeleciał mu tasak. '''Paolo : '''Biorę się w ruchy i szybko robię .. ale co mam zrobić ? '''Chef : '''Masz się rozebrać. Do rosołu ? ''Stał przez chwilę zdziwiony i nie wiedział o co chodziło. '' '''Paolo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Oni wsadzą mnie do garnka i ugotują ? Ten program robi się kanibalistyczny ! Może niedługo w stołówce zaserwują nam zamiast świni z jabłkiem taką Dakotę z płatkami róż ? W sumie .. zjadłbym cokolwiek co by podali na tacy. '''Mike : Mamy biegać na golasa !? I co ty robisz !? Spojrzał na sama , który wcierał w siebie warzywa z straganu. '' '''Paolo : '''Chcązrobić ze mnie zupę , więc się aromatyzuję. '''Mike :' Ale że co ? To as ugotują ? Chef : 'NIEE ! Ten Grek i ja ocenimi wasze wypukłości i który będzie miał lepsze wygra ! '''Mike : '''Ale oni pobiegli po modelki i Chris nie o tym .. '''Chefie : '''Chcesz żebym znowi się wkurzył ? ''Spojrzał na niego złowrogo z podniesionym tasakiem. '' '''Mike : '''Eh.. skoro będzie trzeba. Ale naprawdę nie można odpuścić sobie !? '''Paolo : '''Ja nawet mogę jeśli nei zrobią mi zdjęć. '''Mike : '''My jesteśmy na żywo. Nie muszą robić zdjęć .. '''Paolo : '''TO mogę w takim razie wystąpić. '''Chef : '''Ruszać się !! ''Ponaglich ich , żeby poszli na tyły sie "przebrać". '''Mike ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ten program schodzi na psy. Miasto Patriai Jest to spora metropolia z wieloma zabytkami słynąca z zabytków , ale również jako jedno z miejsc gdzie powstała największa kawaleria grecka. Zachowało się sporo zabytków. Most Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Dakota jak i Jessica które biegły jako pierwsze postan'owiły we dwie pójść w stronę mostu. '' '''Jessica : I on naprawdę skradł ci serce? Dakota : No to mówię! Pierwszy raz spojrzałam na niego .. Policzki jej się zaczerwieniły i odpłynęła myślami. Dakota : '''I ta jego klatka .. aż żałuję że z nim nie zostałam. '''Jessica : '''To piękne! '''Dakota : '''Z tobą też mi się miło rozmawiało i rozmawia. '''Jessica : Jesteśmy do siebie podobne. Przytuliła ją a Dakota się odwdzięczyła. Dakota : Piękne przyjaciółki! Jessica : Huura ! Nagle do dziewczyn podleciał Chris w plecaku rakietowym. Chris : '''Halo .. jestem prowadzącym i przypominam że bierzecie udział w wyzwaniu! '''Jessica : '''O Chris ! Mam prośbę! Jesteś tak wspaniały że na pewno zrozumiesz. '''Chris : '''Tak? '''Jessica : '''Mogę zmienić drużynę ? '''Chris : Hahaha absolutnie .. Jessica : '''Mówiłam ,że jesteś najprzystojniejszym prowadzącym w hiustorii programów rozrywkowych ? '''Chris : i niezaprzeczalnei zgadzam się ! Trudno konkurować z taką prawdą. Rzuciły się do tulenai i piszczały. Chris : '''No cóż .. czas lecieć uświadomić kogoś innego . Miejski bulwar Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''W międzyczasie drużyna Gladiatorów która zgubiła trop dziewczyn zaczęła się kręcić po głównej ulicy gdzie było pełno kawiarenek. '' '''Jo : '''Ta blond idiotka zostawiła mnei w tyle!? O nie daruję. ''Zacisnęła nerwowo pięść. '' '''Anna Marie : '''Luzik, musimy znaleść tylko te mniej piękne odemnie szkaradztwa i wygramy zadanie. '''Jo : Ta.. cholernie głupie zadanie .. Zoey : Strasznie nie będzie. Zobaczycie. Spojrzały nieprzychylnie na Xaviera i Zoey którą niósł. Jo : '''Za muła robisz teraz? '''Xavier : To jest tylko przysługa! Jo : '''Mięczak .. ''Naburmuszona zobaczyła jakieś stoisko i poszła się posprzeczać z grekiem o mapę. '' '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Zobaczmy? Xavier to nadęty pozer a Zoey to słodka i miła idiotka w której zadużył się Mike, oh jato to wszystko mdłę. Ale jeśli dobrze rozegram to wygram. Trzeba tylko rozbic ich morale i sprawić że stracą ducha walki a wtedy to tylko kwestia czasu. '''Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ja .. ja jestem satanistą to jasne !!!! ''Nerwowo rzucił nożem rozbijając kamerę. ''To prawda .. ''Po chwili do nich podleciał Chris. '' '''Chris : '''Witajcie zawodnicy i jak tam ? '''Zoey : '''Trochę kiepsko , ale .. '''Chris : A kto cię prosił o odpowiedż ? To mnie nei ochodzi , ale co innego. Wskazał na Xaviera. Chris : '''Ty i pan śmierć jesteście od teraz w drużynie Lwów , a do Gladiatorów przechodzi Jessica. '''Zoey : Ale dlaczego ?! Chris : 'Proszę się nei sprzeczać z moimi decyzjami. '''Xavier : '''Mnie to pasuje ! ''Wziął Zoey na barki i szybko pobiegł z nią szukać osób z nowej drużyny. '''Anna Marie : '''To jakieś oszustwo ! '''Chris : A co mnie to .. Hahaha ! Włączył plecak i odleciał w siną dal. Po chwili przyszła Jo z mapą miasta. '' '''Jo :' Haha ! Mam .. Zaraz ? Gdzie otatułowany i słodka ? Anna Marie : Posłani do przeciwnej drużyny. Jo : 'Dla mnie to dobrze. ''Zaczęła sie zastanawiać i coś kombinować. 'Jo : '''Bardzo dobrze. '''Anna Marie : '''Daj tą mapę ! ''Wyrwała jej z rąk i rozłożyą nad sobą. '''Anna Marie : '''To słońce strasznie daje .. '''Jo : '''Oddawaj ! ''Zabrała jej i sprawdziła parę miejsc. '' '''Jo : '''Tam ! W stronę mostu! tam będzie ta blondyna. '''Anna Marie : '''O nie .. tym razem nie będę biegła. '''Jo : Chcesz zyskać kasę !? To rusz się ! Anna Marie : '''Już wyluzuj !.. ''Poszła w stornę w którą wskazała Jo. W miedzyczasie , gdzy oni sie rozdzielili ofiary z Lwów w końcu dotarły. '' '''Kelly : To był ... horror ! Shen : '''Spokojnie .. już koniec. Rany .. zasapany jestem. '''Kelly : '''Pójdziemy do kawiarnu tam na dole bulwaru! '''Shen : Więc prędko ! Do kawiarni ! We dwoje jak powiedzieli , tak poszli. '' Most , Blisko prawego końca Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Dziewczyny jak gdyby nic szły wzdłuż chodnika. Dakota : '''To naprawdę cudowny błyszczyk! '''Jessica : '''Poprawia urodę. '''Dakota : Jesteśmy piękne i nikt nie musi nam nic poprawiać. Po chwili rozgległ się czyiś krzyk. '' '''Dakota : '''Słyszysz ? '''Jessica : '''A num. ''Podeszły do barierki i zobaczyły zwisającą Blainely. '' '''Blainely : '''Chris !!!!!! '''Jessica :' Hej ! Jesteś tą modelką ? Dziewczyna spojrzała się w górę. '' '''Blainely : '''No ile można było czekać ! Wysdostańcie mnei stąd ! ''Wierciła się związana z linami. '' '''Dakota :' O my gosh ! Jak ją zdejmiemy ? Jessica : Ja wiem ! Zaskoczył pomysł i wzięła linę. '' '''Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Zazwyczaj to ukrywam bo cheerlederki by mnei zabiły , ale uwielbiam ekstramalne wyzwania. a to przypomina mi skok z bungee ! ''Stała na krawędzi związana liną. '' '''Jessica : '''Jupi ! ''Radośnie zeskoczyła , tymczasem Jo złapała dziewczyny. '' '''Jo :' Więc tutaj byłyście ? Po chwili również ledwo co doczłapiła się Anna Marie. '' '''Anna Marie : '''Nigdy .. więcej .. ''Wycieńczona położyła się na chodniku i zaczał jej spływać bronzer z twarzy. '' '''Jo : '''Powiedz ! '''Dakota : '''O zamianie ? '''Jo : '''Kto do nas dołączył ! ''Po chwili pojawiła się znowu Jessica wraz z Blainely . '' '''Blainely : '''Nareszcie ruszyłyście wasze dupska żeby mnei uratować ! Znaczy dziękuję .. '''Jessica : '''Niewdzięczna z ciebie baba .. '''Blainely :' Baba to twoja stara ! Ja jestem piękna i młoda ... ! Jessica : Chyba byłaś w latach dwudzuestych. Jo : One dołączyły !? Dakota : Nie .. tylko Jessica. Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Więc drużyna zmieniła się w drużyne bab .. nieżle. Bęem usiała znosić te ich plotki. '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jak milutko ! Dziewczyny rządzą i dziewczęca drużyhna Gladiatorek ! '''Jo : '''Więc teraz kosmetyki .. ''Zaczeła się rozglądać i po drugiej stronie zauważyła staruszkę. '' '''Jo : '''Ej! Babcie dawaj szminkę ! Staruszka przyśpieszyłą a ona zaczęła ją gonić. '''Blainely : '''Czy ona jest ogarnięta psychicznie !? '''Dakota : Jest znośna keidy robi się co każe. Blainely zmrużyła oczy i spojrzałą na Jo która szarpała się ze staruszką. '' '''Blainely :' Konkurencja .. Zobaczę kiedy ją złamię . Hahaha ! Zaczęła się śmiać i po chwili Dakota i Jessica przyłączyły się . Blainely : Nie wiecie o co mi chdozi prawda ? Dakota : 'Nie .. '''Jessica : '''Absolutnie nie ! ''Zaczęły się dalej śmiać , a Bleiney uderzyłą się w twarz. '' '''Blainely : '''Co za chołota w tym show jest .. Kawiarenka Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''W międzyczasie Zoey i Xavier siedzieli sobie w kawiarence pijąc kawę. '' '''Zoey : '''Dzięki. Miło czasem odpocząć. '''Xavier : '''Bywam ludzki .. czasami. '''Zoey : '''Dla mnie bardzo. '''Xavier : '''Wiesz .. traktuję cię trochę jako przyjaciółkę. ''Wziął łyka słodkiego cappuchino. '''Zoey : Jesteś naprawdę zagadkowy. Mówisz o śmierci i tym wszystkim. Xavier : Chcę wyjśc na twardego .. Zoey ''': Ale .. jesteś. Nie musisz się tak zachowywać. '''Xavier : No ale to fajnie mówić o śmeirci i innych tego typu zabawach ! Zoey : '''Dla mnie to raczej nei zabawa. ''W oddali zauważyli jak przez tłum przeforsowali się Shen i Kelly. '' '''Kelly : No ładnie .. my się męczymy a wy sobie pijecie kawę !? Zoey : '''Dołączycie się ? Jest miło . '''Shen : '''Ja chętnie ! ''Wziąl krzesło i usiadł. '' '''Zoey : I właśnie doszło do zmian w drużynach. Ja i Xavier jesteśmy w Lwach , Jessica poszła do Gladiatorów. Kelly : '''Naprawdę ? ''Postanowiłą odpuścić i się dosiadła. '' '''Kelly : '''Opowiedz co się stało ? ''Zaczęły długo rozmawiać jak i chłopacy ze sobą. '' '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To mnie stawia w nieco lepszym świetle. Skoro Jessica zmieniła drużynę to teraz z łatwością pozbędę się Paola ! '''Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Coś mi nie daja spokoju te słowa Paola .. pamiętam jakąś dziewczynę ale za Chiny sobie przypomnieć nie mogę . '''Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''AAAAA ! '''Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Mam nadzieję , że Mike sobie poradzi .. Ah.. wypadałoby powiedzieć mu otym ale nie mam jak. No i nei wiem jak trafić bo drogą powrotną nei zaryzykuję. Za dużo min. ''Gdy tak tracili czas na pogawętki nagle podszedłą do nich wściekła dziewczyna i jak się okazało nie taka zwykła. '' '''Courtney : Nie prędko wam mnie szukać nie ! Wkurzona wpatrywałą się w nich. '' '''Kelly :' Spokojnie .. Courtney : 'Spokojnie ! Spokojna ja będę jeśli bedę mogła wrócić do moich zajęć i studiów w Kanadzie ! Durny Chris mnie tutaj zaciągnął ! ''Wkurzona zmiażdzyłą jej stopę . 'Shen : '''Ogarnij się ! ''Chciał ja uspokoić , ale ta mu zasadziła z pięści w oko. '' '''Courtney : '''Po dobroci na pewno nie pójdzie ! '''Xavier : '''AVE ! NA NIĄ ! ''Rzucił się z noże , ale złapała go i zaczęła dusić za szyję. '' '''Zoey : '''Courtney .. jak miło poznać prawdziwą gwiazdę i taką utalentowaną dziewczynę ! ''Nagle rozlużniłą uścisk , a Xavier padł na ziemię . Courtney : Chociaż jedno mnei docenia. Witaj .. 'Zoey : '''Zoey , nazywam się Zoey i miło mi ciebie poznać. ''Uścinęły sobie ręce na przywitanie. '''Kelly : Nie można było tak od razu ? Wstała z napuchniętą stopą . Po chwili także Shen z podbitym okiem wstał. '' '''Shen : '''Naprawdę .. '''Zoey : '''Pomożesz nam wygrać ! Taka wspaniała osoba na pewno da nam szansę na wielką wygraną. '''Courtney : '''Mogę się pochawalić że dobrze trafiliście. Za mną . ''Poszła wyciągajac komórkę i rozmawiając z ludzmi z branży. Pomogła przy okazji wstać Xavierowi. '' '''Zoeyt :' W porządku ? Xavier : Bywało lepiej .. Wstali na nogie i po chwili podjechałą taksówka. '' '''Courtney :' Wsiadać ! Zrobili jak kazała i pojechali w miejsce które wybrała. '' Plac świątynny Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''W międzyczasie Drużyna Gladiatorów która dzięki Jo zdobyłą kosmetyki od starszych ludzi i innych przechodniów poszła prosto na plac gdzie stykały się ze sobą dwie świątynie poświęcone Atenie. Anna Marie : Co to za stare miejsce ... Dakota : 'Widać że nie mieli gustu. '''Jo : '''Mieli , czy nie macie ! ''Rzuciła blondynce razówkę z zebrtanymi kosmetykami , aparatem oraz suknią którą zabrały ze stoiska.. '''Blainely : '''Macie zrobić mnei na bóstwo ! '''Jo : '''Ja rozkazuję ! '''Blainely : Na pewno ? Mierzyły się ostrym spojrzeniem. Dakota : 'Oj.. '''Jo : '''Coś powiedziała ? '''Blainely : '''Niedosłyszałaś ? Jestem przepustką do zwycięstwa .. ''Podszedła i puknęła palcem w nią. 'Blainely : ' Jeśli chcesz wygrać masz robić co zechcę ! ''Na twarzy Jo rysowałą sie wściekłość. '' '''Anna Marie : '''Uu.. zaraz ją zleje ! '''Blainely : '''Jeśli to zrobi stracicie szansę ! '''Jo : '''Wiesz co róbcie co chcecie ! '''Blainely : I świetnie , to jak ! Zróbcie ze mnię piękność ! Jessica : Popracujemy nad tym ! Przez dłuższą chwilę trójka dziewczyn zajmowała się upiększaniem Blainely. Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Chętnie bym jej zarywa i starła ten uśmeiszek. Ale dla wygranej czasem trzeba odpuścić. ''Po tej chwili gotowa do zdjęć Blainely ustawiła sie w tle. '' '''Jessica : '''Zaczynamy ! '''Dakota : No nie .. ona będzie sławna .. i ma sesje ! Smutna stała z boku i przyglądała się jak jessica robi jej zdjęcia. Po którekiej chwili skończyły robić . '' '''Jessica :' Dzięki ! Szybko poszło. Nagle Jo się uśmeichnęła i zabrałą aparat. '' '''Jo : '''Spadamy od niej ! ''Wkurzone pobiegły za nią . '' '''Blainely :' Zaraz nie mozecie mnie zostawić to ja jestem divą ! Zaczęła biec , ale kiedy depnęła na wejście do kanalizacji to ono pękło i wdpadła do kanału. Blainely : 'Co to za ochydne miejsce .. ''Było potem słychać jej chlipanie i załamanie. '' Katakumby w Kościele Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Tymczasem przeciwna drużyna pod dowództwem Courtney znalazła się w kościelnych katakumbach. '''Xavier : NIEEE ! Panicznie biegał dżgajac to co napotkał. '' '''Shen :' A co mu jest ? Kelly : To satanista .. a wiesz że mu odbiło już jak zobaczył z oddali kościół. Shen : '''Tak .. dobrze że daliście mu plastikowy nóż. '''Courtney : Przez was się spóżniliśmy bo on postanowił przetestować nóż na kierowcy. Kelly : Ale był bardzo miły po tym jak no .. Zoey : Możemy przestać o tym mówic ? .. Jakoś nie przypadł mi widok krwi. Courtney : A nosisz czerwoną bluzkę ... Obok nagle przebiegł Xavier , który zobaczył obraz i zaczął ro rozdzierać. Courtney : 'On niech poczeka tutaj lepiej. Wszyscy sie zgodzili i weszli do komnaty gdzie w środku już czekałą grupa stylistów i wielu innych . '''Courtney : '''Zaczynamy ! ''Poszłą się przebrać i zajęła sie nimi spora grupa pomagierów . '''Kelly : '''Trzeba przyznać , łatwo pójdzie. '''Shen : A co z Paolem ? Ciekawi mnie co on robi z Mikem i Chefem. Zoey : 'Podobnie .. '''Courtney : '''Cicho i siadać ! ''Zrobili jak kazała , przebrana już Courtney poszła na pokaz który nie trwał ługo . przez cały czas nie gadali do sibie nic a Xavier do końca zrujnował podziemie kościoła. Po zakończonej sesji całą drużyna pojechała prosto do portu. '' Port w Patriai Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Jak się okazało Lwy jako pierwsze dzięki Courtney dotarły na miejsce. Dała im aparat ze zdjęciami i odjechała. '''Kelly : No w końcu .. Zoey : '''Ja się cieszę , że to koniec. '''Xavier : Świętokradztwo .. Padł skulony i zaczął ssać kciuka . '' '''Zoey : '''Załamał się kompletnie. '''Kelly : '''Ja mówię o swojej stopie , ale tak .. na pocżatek lepiej zająć się psycholem. '''Shen : '''Mi też coś spuchło .. ''Dotknął i poczuł coś na twarzy . Shen : 'Strsznie wyglądam ? ''Wokół oka miał całe czerwone , napuchnięte. '''Kelly : Wiesz .. szczerze .. tak strasznie jak mój siniak. Zdjęła buta i zobaczyła wielkie napuchnięcie na placu. Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Aż żałuję że jej nie przyłożyłam za to. Ale pozwoliła nam wygrać zadanie i może coś się jej wydarzy w tej taksówce. Po chwili nagle do zawodników podleciał Chris. Chris : '''Kiepskawo wyglądacie. Musieliście mieć katusze. '''Kelly : '''Nawet nie wiesz jakie. '''Chris : '''Oj wiem ! ''Zaczął się z radości śmiać. '' '''Chris : Lwy jesteście pierwsi , więc w nagrodę mozecie oglądnąć do końca pokaz. A i dajcie apart z zdjęciami. Zoey : '''Proszę . ''Dała mu aparat i z drużyną pobiegła obejrzeć pokaz. Po chwili również Gladiatorzy przybyli. '' '''Jo : Drudzy !? Niech to ! Nerwowo tupnęla nogą w ziemię rozwalajac kawałek chodnika. Chris : '''Taa .. Oddajcie aparat i grzecznie poczekacie ze mną . ''Rzuciła mu aparat , ale nei chciała mu dać ale uderzyć. Na szczęście złapał. '' '''Chris : '''Dzięki ! Końcówka pokazu Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Po przeciśnięciu się przez tłum dotarli na miejsce , ale widok zmroził ich całkowicie. '' '''Zoey : '''Co to jest .. '''Xavier : '''Gdzie mój nóż .. '''Shen : '''Na Meksyk ... '''Kelly : '''Ja pierdolę ... co to kurwa jest !? ''Zobaczyli gołego Paola , który paradował z miską owoców. '' '''Paolo : '''Owocki to rozkosz dla ciała ! ''Wziął dwa banany i przyłożył do sutków. '' '''Paolo : '''Zobaczie jak latają ! ''Zaczął się wyginać a tłum klaskał z radości. '' '''Paolo : '''Jestem modelką ! '''Mike : '''A nie mode .. ''Zobaczył w oddali Zosy i szybko zakrył się jeszcze bardziej płachtą . '' '''Paolo : '''Mogę być jednak piękny ! ''Chciał wykonać skok , ale wbił nogą w deskę i zrobił dziurę. '' '''Paolo : Auć .. Tłum jednak dalej wiwatował. Po chwili Wszyscy z drużyny jednomyślnie pożółki i zwymiotowali na ten widok. '' '''Chef : '''Cieniasy ... '''Mike :' Co za wtyd .. Chciał uciec , ale płachta oigraniczała mu widok i spadł ze sceny i obrzucili go pomidorami. '' '''Paolo : 'Łiii ! Na koniec zrobił pae piruetów , ale scena nie wytrzymałą i tym razem całą się załamała. Tłum jednak wciąż wiwatował. '' Roztrzygnięcie Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Prowadzący czekał spokojnie z Gladiatorami na Lwy. Po chwili wszyscy przyszli z dziwnymi minami. Modele byli już obrani. Chef : Troche się zbrzydzili. Chris : Na to liczyłem. Zaczęli się oboje śmiać . Chris : '''Dobrze .. Mike dołącz do Gladiatorów. A nastąpiły małe zmiany , więc .. mogliście nie wiedzieć. '''Mike : Ale Zoey ? Jo : 'Siadaj już ! ''Szarpnęła go by siadł. '''Anna Marie : '''Koniec .. z bieganiem .. ''Padła i straciła przytomność do końca. '' '''Chris : Więc oglądnijmy zjęcia ! Wyświetliły się na płachcie dwa zdjęcia. '' Plik:Blainely_jako_Hera.jpeg Plik:Courtney_jako_Atena.png '''Chris : '''Czuję się zawiedziony .. miały wyjść okropnie a wyszły dobrze. Choć i tak nie przypuszczałem że one mogą dobrze wyglądać . Dobrze , że to to było dodatkowe ! '''Jo : '''Zaraz ... ''Wkurzona wtała i wskazała na Chrisa . '' '''Jo :' Więc to było .. Chris : '''Podpucha ? oczywiście ! Prawdziwe zadanie wykonali chłopacy. ''Zaczął się śmiać , a Jo chciałą się zamachnąć , ale drużyna ją powstrzymała. '' '''Chris : '''Cóż .. jako że prawdziwym zadaniem był pokaz , a Paolo wypadl lepiej niż Mike to Lwy są nietykalne ! ''Paolo wstał górę i zaczął z radości tańczyć . Pozostały, zrobiło sie niedobrze i uciekli pawiować do morza. '' '''Paolo : Ej... oni mnie papugują ! Kelly : 'Uhhh... co za ohyda. '''Mike : '''Ciebie nie widzieli nago .. ''Zarumienił się ze wstydu i poszedł się rozpłakać. '''Chris : '''Jak ja lubię płacz ! Więc Gladiatorzy zapraszam na eliminację ! Eliminacje Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png '''Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Mimo wszystko fajnei się bawiłą i mam psiapsiółkę ! '''Dakota ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ja chciałam być modelką ! Właściwie jestem i lepiej bym wyszła od tej Blainely ! Mike ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Zoey mnie widziała .. nagiego ! .. Co za wstyd ... Anna Marie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''No błagam .. nie chcę więcej biegać. '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Kiedyś pożałujesz za to Mclean ! ''Chris zadowolony przybył na eliminację z pochodniami. '' '''Chris : '''Oddaliście już głosy więc zacznijmy. Bezpieczne osoby dzisiaj to Dakota i Jessica ! ''Obie zapiszczały z radości i sę przytuliły. Po chwili oberwały pochodniami. '' '''Chris : Anna Marie również bezpieczna. Odetchnęła z ulgą i złapała pochodnie i kontynuowała nakładanie bronzera. '' '''Jo :' Żegnaj ! Mike : '''Zobaczymy ! '''Chris : '''Więc odpada .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Mike ! Jo łap pochodnie. ''Złapała swoją pochodnie , a Miek znowu zaczął płakać. '' '''Chris : Spokojnie .. będzie dobrze .. Klepnął go po ramieniu. Mike : '''Tak ? '''Chris : Tak .. naprawdę .. oglądała cię tylko pięć kontynentów nago. ''Rozchistryzował się , ale po chwili został wystrzelony i zniknął. '' '''Chris : '''Kto będzie następny ! Czy teraz będziemy mówili o drużynie Gladiatorek ? I jakie chore zadanie dam następnym razem ? To wszystko w kolejnym odcinku Grecji Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki